


【仓安】亲吻与魔咒

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570





	【仓安】亲吻与魔咒

大仓忠义的阴茎骨抵在安田的肠壁上，感受着因为连续高潮而夹紧的温暖的后穴。  
“太紧了，YASU，我要射了。”加速抽插的男人一边轻咬着安田的耳朵，一边用气音说着。  
“啊~太快了，又要到了啊啊啊~”偶像秀气的阴茎已经射不出精液了，却还被男人握在手里揉捏着顶端。  
“忍着，马上射给你。”大仓每一下都插到最深，刺激着安田的G点。前后都被掌控的刺激让安田说不出一句完整的话，只能张着嘴像上岸的鱼一样急促的喘息，被撞上G点的时候从喉咙里溢出尖细的呼喊。  
几百下的猛插之后，大仓在安田的尖叫中快速地抽出了阴茎，在安田雪白的肚皮上射出了精液。

故事的变化有些突然，把时钟拨回十分钟之前。  
大仓忠义和安田章大在做爱。  
……

把时钟拨回二十分钟之前。  
大仓忠义和安田章大在做爱。  
……

把时钟拨回四十分钟之前。  
大仓忠义和安田章大在做前戏。  
……

把时钟拨回1个小……3个小时之前。  
安田和大仓从餐厅走出到商业街，到处都布置着圣诞元素的装饰。安田细心的为他介绍着每个装饰的来源传说。  
“这个是圣诞老人！”安田小跑到长着白色胡子，一身红色棉衣的老人立牌旁边，“他会在圣诞节前夜从烟囱进入屋里，然后偷偷把礼物放在好孩子床头的袜子里哦。”绘声绘色的描述着圣诞老人爬烟囱画面的小偶像让大仓忠义想起他以前在熊之国时遇到的小兔子，听说是兔王国的王子，也是这样活泼。  
“这个是圣诞树！”小偶像又迈着小短腿走到装饰着礼物的常青树下。“在圣诞期间装饰起来，大家经常在圣诞树下交换礼物……呀！我忘记给大仓准备礼物了呀！”安田有点懊恼，怎么会忘记给大仓先生准备礼物了呢，这可是他在日本的第一个圣诞节呀。  
“没关系哦，能和YASU相遇就是我收到的最好的礼物。”  
“不行，我们现在去买吧。”  
突然就强硬起来的安田拉着熊王子的手走进了他常去的眼镜店。  
“买眼镜么？”大仓有点意外。  
“想送大仓太阳镜呢。”安田在眼镜墙上寻找合适的目标。  
“为什么要送太阳镜呢？”  
“恩……因为选太阳镜是最考虑那个人的事，要考虑脸型是不是合适啊。”安田拿起一副太阳镜递给大仓，“试一下……还不错呢，还有就是……”  
“还有？”大仓结果另外一副太阳镜戴上。  
“大仓先生的眼睛很好看，我不想让别人看到。”安田握着两副眼镜，低着头站在大仓面前，大仓可以看到他头顶的发旋，也能看到一截白嫩的脖颈。  
“我喜欢第二个，颜色深一点，别人才会看不到吧。”  
戴上太阳镜的大仓比安田更像一个爱豆，但是是安田一个人的爱豆。“只有我能看到大仓先生世界第一好看的眼睛呢~也许，大仓先生也是喜欢我的吧。”小迷弟想。

“这个是什么？”大仓指着头顶橱窗上编成环状的绿色植物问。  
“这个是槲寄生，象征着阳刚、浪漫、活力，还有……站在槲寄生下不可以拒绝别人接吻的请求。”  
安田章大看着站在自己面前的大仓，眼睛里有街灯闪烁的光芒。  
“YASU，别这样看着我，我真的很想亲你。”  
“按照习俗，我不能拒绝……”  
“不可以在外边吧，你不是偶像么？”  
“但是现在没人看着……唔”大仓忠义堵住了一张一合中露出粉红色舌尖的小嘴，舌头舔过他喜欢得不得了的小兔牙，好像还有草莓蛋糕的香甜，一只手扶住了安田的细腰轻轻摩擦，另一只手扶着小偶像的头加深这个亲吻。  
“回家去，好不好？”安田觉得自己的状态好像不太妙，而且周围也有被激吻吸引而放慢脚步的人。  
“好。”大仓给小偶像重新戴上了口罩。


End file.
